


Tony Makes Clint An Offer He Can't Refuse

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Trope Bingo Round 3, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets his first job offer that doesn't include death, sharp shooting and archery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Makes Clint An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my first time/last time trope bingo square.

Clint stalked into the living room, his secure satellite phone pressed to his ear. "So yesterday I’m untrustworthy and a liability and today I’m suddenly mission ready. You know what? Fuck you," Clint said. "You can tell Fury to expect my resignation within the hour," he said throwing the S.H.I.E.L.D issued phone with enough force to leave a dent in the drywall. 

"You might want to calm down before you make that kind of decision, Phil said as he approached his husband.

"That’s great. Now you’re telling me I don’t know my own mind," Clint said. "I’m not Erik Selvig. Nat knocked Loki out of my head and he’s stayed out, but that hasn’t stopped psych from crawling around in there while they decide if I can do my job or not."

"That's not--"

"Save it," Clint said jerking away from Phil's touch. "You and Nat can do what you want, but I'm done."

Phil didn't follow when Clint disappeared into the elevator. "Oh, no you don't," he said when Tony started to follow after Clint. "I don't need you getting him more churned-up than he already is. You two just egg each other on. He needs some time to himself to get his head screwed back on."

"How long have you been together?" Tony asked. "He's up there right now writing what I'm sure if a very colorful fuck-you letter to Nick and I don't blame him one bit. I still can't believe you and Natasha talked him out of it the first time."

"Tony, this is really between Agent Coulson and Clint," Steve said.

"That's where you got it wrong, Cap. Since I'm about to go offer Legolas a job, I think I might have something pertinent to add the conversation," Tony said.

"Doing what?" Phil asked.

"Wow, tell me you didn't just call your husband stupid," Tony said. 

"I certainly did not, but you already have a Chief of Security and the suit makes the idea of a body guard preposterous as I know Happy told you, so I'm wondering what you have in mind."

"Mrs. Bailey is retiring. She was supposed to do it at the end of last year, but we haven't found a suitable replacement, so she agreed to stay on until we did," Tony said. 

"Do I even want to know what Mrs. Bailey does?" Phil asked. 

"Judith Bailey has run The Maria Stark Foundation since the beginning."

"You aren't serious," Phil said. "You want to turn Clint Barton into a bureaucrat?" 

"Hell, no. That's why I want him. Mrs. Bailey has done some great work over the years, but it's more than past time to get some fresh blood in there and shake things up. Can you really think of someone better to entrust to this task than Clint? If anyone knows what those kids need it's him," Tony said.

"Phil's right. You can't be serious. They'll crucify you," Clint said popping-up behind them dressed for running.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Everybody," Clint said. "You can't put a grade school drop-out in charge of a million dollar foundation."

"100 million," Tony said.

"What?" Clint asked.

"The foundation has an annual budget of 100 million," Tony said. 

"This is crazy. Why aren't you talking to Bruce about this?" Clint asked. 

"Because Bruce is happy hiding in the lab when he's not threatening to swan off to Timbuktu or wherever," Tony said. "I need someone with stability. I can't think of anyone more stable than Mr. Happily Married to Agent."

"You're really serious about this?" Clint said. 

"Tell me you really went through with it and told Fury to take a hike," Tony said. 

Clint bit down on his lip and nodded. 

"Okay, then I'm telling J.A.R.V.I.S. to call Mrs. Bailey and tell her to pack her bags that she's finally going on that Viking River Cruise across Europe she's been planning with her grandchildren."

"Tell her to stay on the boat when they get to Budapest," Clint said.

"What is up with you and Budapest?" Tony asked. 

"You don't want to know," Clint said.


End file.
